


Boom Crash Kiss

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean and Cas in a cabin, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Nearly Human Castiel, Rainy Night, Thunderstorms, sammys off somwhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: Dean and Cas are left alone in a cabin while Sam goes on a run into town at 2 in the morning (For reasons Dean will never know)  with Cas being newly human, certain fears are new..and when a thunderstorm rolls in and Cas is afraid of the thunder, Dean helps him





	Boom Crash Kiss

"Alright Sam texted saying he will be back at around 3" Dean sighed dropping onto the one of two queen beds,  
Cas made a small scoff from the wood colored sofa he was sitting on, looking back at the hunter with a mix between disbelief and worry in his eyes  
"Yep" Dean answered his unsaid question, nodding slowly  
"Why did he go into town so late anyway?" Cas asks glancing at the clock on the wall (It was nearly 1AM) Dean just shrugs  
"He said he needed a few things and would be back" Dean stood up and walked over to the mini fridge, pulling two beers from it and handing one to Cas  
Cas nodded in thanks  
Dean sat beside Cas a propped his legs onto the coffee table, a boom of thunder ripples through the air nearly vibrating the cabin  
Cas sat up a little straighter, glancing around  
Dean raised one eyebrow  
"Dude calm down it's just thunder..the forecast guy said we would be expecting a storm"  
Cas gave Dean the best bitch face he could muster "Yes Dean i know it's thunder the thing i didn't know is how my human senses would react and apparently they don't like it"  
Dean let out a small chuckle, taking a pull from his beer "Jeez Cas you're like a dog"  
Cas made another attempt at a bitch face before giving up and sinking deeper into the sofa  
just then another ripple of thunder crashed followed by a bright flash of lightning, causing Cas to jump a little  
Dean just rolled his eyes before getting up to turn on the fireplace "Fuck it's getting cold" Dean said as a shiver ran through him  
Cas nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around himself.. by this point it had begun to rain  
Dean plopped back down onto the couch and began snuggling himself into a blanket he got from the bed  
Cas looked over at him, eyeing the blanket, Dean just smiled and looked down at the blanket then back at Cas  
"You can get one off the bed if you want" Dean suggested  
Cas just shook his head and looked out the window near the couch, watching the rain pound against followed by the occasional crash of thunder that made Cas jump a little. Dean watched him for a minute, trying to think of what to say, finally as he watched Cas jump at the thunder a question came to mind  
"Hey Cas how come your scared of the thunder? i mean we have literally been to hell an back"  
Cas glanced over at Dean before awkwardly shifting deeper into the couch with an evasive look "Cas?" Dean questioned leaning forward alittle to look at the angels face, Cas sighed and looked over at Dean  
"I think it's due to the fact that thunder reminds me of some of the worst times in my existence...i....its hard to explain" Cas turned back to the widow with a shrug "What do you mean worst times?" Dean asked alittle puzzled now  
Cas just shrugs again "Do you remember when we went into hell and i said yes to Lucifer?"  
Dean nods  
"There was thunder there....or when you guys broke open the angel tablet....there was thunder there to"  
Cas looks back over at Dean.. Dean just blinks still a bit confused about something  
"Wait why is when we broke open the angel tablet a bad memory?"  
"Well that's when i had taken on Sams insanity, i just felt so....not me" Dean is still a bit puzzled but just lets it go  
"Oh okay" And with that Dean drops the topic and turns to watch the fireplace 

a couple minutes pass when Dean feels a slight shiver from the other side of the couch as thunder rolls again, he looks over to see Cas gazing out the window with his feet tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, slightly shivering  
Dean rolls his eyes before beginning to readjust the blanket, which Cas notices causing his to look over, Dean holds up one side of the blanket  
"c'mere" Dean says holding the blanket a little more open, Cas just stares at him blankly  
Dean gestures towards the blanket again and realization flashes over Cas's face, followed by confusion, then excitement and hopefulness  
he slowly scoot over to Dean and underneath the blanket, as Dean drops the blanket a sudden warmth envelops Cas, causing him to sigh  
Dean smiles to himself as Cas tentatively lays his head against Dean's shoulder, Dean knows how he feels, how he has secretly always wanted this but has never had the balls to admit it to himself...he knows he should, and that he should tell Cas everything, how he's always wanted to be with him, and care for him, and...and love him. But he never allows himself to go that far, he never allows himself to have hope that maybe Cas feels the same. But maybe he should...maybe he should take the risk...of opening a gate that can never be unopened...of putting their friendship on the line..of finally being somewhat happy  
Dean makes his decision... and as Cas looks up at him as another crash of thunder and lightning shake the little cabin, a bit of fear in his eyes  
"It's okay Cas" Dean says as he puts his arm around Cas and pulls him closer, Cas nods and settles into Dean's side

another crash of thunder hits, and Cas jumps just a little less but still Dean pulls him closer as it hits and keeps him there when it goes away  
"Thank you Dean" Cas says as he looks up, a small smile on his face  
"No problem Cas" Dean looks down and catches Cas's eye, he gazes into them before glancing down to his lips and back up, Cas does the same and thats how Dean knows it's time  
he leans down alittle closer, until their faces are a few mere inches apart "Cas" Dean whispers, glancing down at his lips and back again  
"Dean" Cas whispers back as he does the same... as Dean tries to scrape up the courage to close those few inches, a small smile forms on Cas's face  
Cas sees the uncertainty in Dean's eyes so he does it himself  
Cas leans in, closing the gap between them, Dean's a bit startled at first, but before long he relaxes into the kiss and begins to kiss back, they stay like that for as long as they can, just slowly and softly exploring every inch of each other that they can, before Dean finally pulls away, but just enough to breath. He rests his forehead against Cas's  
"Cas?"  
"Yes Dean?"  
"I love you"  
a small smile spreads onto Cas's lips  
"I love you to..i always will"  
"Since when?" Dean asks  
"Since i pulled your soul out of hell and rebuilt every inch of you"  
Dean huffs and small laugh  
"You?" Cas asks  
"a long ass time" Dean replies closing his eyes "A really long time" Dean mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that wasn't that good but its 4 in the morning and i reeaaalllly wanted to write this but anyway thanks for reading! and be sure to comment what you thought about it! <3


End file.
